Long Distance Calling
by TheWitchBaby
Summary: Giftfic for Onige-a for being my 100th reviewer on No Money, No Love  Ayase would never again call Kanou when he was away on a business... YAOI PWP Some OOC-ness and lots of smexing ;


Long Distance Calls

By: Witch Baby

_**A/N:** Giftfic for the lovely Onige-a for being the 100th reviewer of No Money, No Love. Enjoy the smutty love darling, you deserve it! And a big thank you to all my other fans. You're AMAZING! :D_

"_You know I call you,_

_I call you on the telephone_

_I'm only hoping that you're home_

_So I can hear you,_

_When you say those words to me_

_And whisper so softly_

_I gotta hear you..."_

_'Talk Dirty to Me' by Poison_

Ayase bit his lip in indecision as he stared at the cellphone in his hand. Such an innocent little piece of technology... so why did it suddenly scare the living daylights out of him?

The blond took a deep breath, setting the phone back down on his bedside table. Why couldn't he just make the damn call? Kanou had said he could call any time, night or day. Ayase had called him a few times before too, when he had been suddenly called away on a business trip. So why was this time so difficult?

_'Maybe it has something to do with the fact that my body is so freaking __**restless**__.' _he thought crossly, turning away from the phone with a huff to stare at the ceiling. He had the urge to go clean or bake something, just to let out some of his pent up energy. He was embarrassed, upset, and just so dang hot all at the same time. It was really irritating. It had never happened before, these feelings that left him aching and made him sport what felt like a constant full body blush.

_'I'll just call him,'_ Ayase decided with determination, _'Maybe I just miss him. Once I talk to him my body will stop being so weird.'_

Turning over and picking up the phone, he dialed Kanou's number before he lost his nerve. The older male picked up on the first ring. "Hello? Ayase? Is something wrong?"

Even with the worry and mild panic in his tone, Kanou's voice still slid like silk over Ayase. The blond shuddered, his breathing hitching slightly. "I-I'm fine," he stuttered, flustered by his reaction to Kanou's voice and hoping the older male didn't notice, "I just... wanted to talk to you."

Kanou was silent for a long time, though Ayase imagined a wolfish grin appearing on his proud face. His stomach did a little flop at the mental image, as unease spread though him. "I can call later if you're busy."

"No," Kanou commanded quietly, his attitude of amusement apparent, even through the phone, "I have all the time in the world for you."

Ayase swallowed the lump in his throat as he faintly heard Kanou excuse himself from wherever he had been, then a door shutting quietly. "Are you alone?" he asked.

The blond bit his lip. "Y-yes? Why?"

Kanou grinned, leaning back in his chair. "Just making sure."

The older male was practically purring into the phone, his voice making Ayase feel hotter then anything else. This was quickly becoming a very bad idea. "M-maybe I should go... I n-need-"

"Oh, I think I know exactly what you need."

"Kanou-"

"Do you miss me Ayase?"

The blond blushed at the quietly asked question. "Um... yeah..." he admitted.

"Good. I miss you too."

"You... you do?" Ayase asked, shocked at such words of affection from Kanou, the throbbing of his body momentarily forgotten in his surprise.

"Yes. I think about you all the time when I'm away. Especially all the things I like to do to you."

Oh no, Ayase knew where this was going. He should have hung up while he had the chance. "Kanou! D-don't say things like that! What if someone hears you?"

"No on is going to hear us," he assured, "We're all alone. I can do whatever I want and no one will hear us."

"Please Kanou, don't-"

"Hush," Kanou commanded, "Don't talk, just listen."

Ayase whimpered quietly, but made no move to disobey. He didn't like this, it wasn't what he'd had in mind at all. But he knew that if he hung up now, Kanou would be angry with him, and that would be much worse then anything that the man could do now, thousands of miles away.

Right?

"Do exactly what I tell you to do Ayase," Kanou instructed, "I'll know if you don't."

"O-okay..."

"Good boy. Now, take of your shirt."

Ayase's blush darkened. "B-but Kanou-"

"What did I say? Do as I tell you."

"Y-yes..." he said, with the slightest whimper, unbuttoning his sleeping shirt and letting it sip from his shoulders.

"Yes, very beautiful. You're always so beautiful Ayase."

"Kanou..."

The older male continued, as if he didn't even hear the younger male. His voice was low and husky in Ayase's ear. "I just love your skin. So white and perfect. I can't help myself but want to taste and mark it. You make me so crazy Ayase."

Ayase bit his lip as the cool night air brushed over his skin. Kanou's words were like a psychical caress. He begin to pant quietly into the phone, making Kanou have to hold back his own groan at the sound. "Touch yourself, like I would touch you."

"Kanou," Ayase whined, and the male could easily imagine the slight blur of tears to his beautiful blue eyes, "I c-can't...I d-don't-"

"Shh, it's all right. It's only me. And I already know everything about you Ayase. I know all the places you liked to be touched and teased. You love it when I touch your chest, when I take your nipples into my mouth and tease them. You always moan so beautifully."

Ayase softly cried out as one hand skimmed over the already hardened buds of his chest. His head thrashed against the pillow, making it hard to hold the phone steady. "That's it baby," Kanou praised, "Cry out more. Let me hear you."

Ayase whimpered as he teased himself, arching his back, pressing himself into his hands as Kanou continued to whisper to him. It was so dirty, so wrong, but oh,_ it felt so good._ He couldn't stop, not when he was already feeling this crazy with need. "Ah! Kanou, please," he begged into the receiver, "I need you...ah... Please..."

Kanou breathed raggedly, momentarily dazed at Ayase's sexy voice moaning lewdly in his ears. His cock practically begged to be released from it's confines, though he made no move to touch himself. If he came, it was going to be with Ayase writhing beneath him. Which unfortunately, would have to wait another two days. God damn Americans and their lack of a sense of urgency. He'd already been in New York for three days and damn it, _he wanted to be home._

"Do you ache for me Ayase? Do you want me?"

"_Yes,"_ the blond sobbed, "Please."

"Slowly slide off your pants, but don't touch yourself. Not until I tell you."

Ayase eased the elastic down and off his hips, pushing it onto the floor to join it's companion. He hissed as cool air now touched his heated cock. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but he waited with what little patience he had left for Kanou's instruction.

"I bet you're so hard for me Ayase. You're dripping, aren't you? Tell me."

"Noo..." he whined pitifully, even as his cock twitched. He didn't want to say it, it would be too much.

"Tell me Ayase. I already know how lewd you are. Your body is always so ready for me. It swallows me up and won't let go. You're always so wet and ready for me. So _tight_ when I push inside."

"D-don't... say t-that..." he whimpered, even as precum dripped from the tip of his length.

"It's true." Kanou whispered huskily, "You know it is. Why else would you call me?"

"Please Kanou," he pleaded, his body shaking almost violently with the effort. Anymore talk from Kanou and he just might die. "Please, let me finish. I c-can't take..."

"All right Ayase, let me hear you scream."

The phone dropped from his ear, but Kanou could still hear his angel cry out, could imagine his hands shyly touching himself, growing bolder and faster as the lust increased. "That's it," he breathed, though he knew the blond was past hearing him, "Come for me Ayase."

Ayase stroked himself, eyes tightly shut. He could feel it, Kanou's hands and lips touching him, even as he touched himself. So good and so hot. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed it, wanted it so badly. His hips bucked up into his hands, his back arching off the bed as he spilled himself into his hand. He screamed until his throat was raw. His breathing was ragged as he slumped back onto the bed, quivering slightly.

"Good job." he heard Kanou's voice faintly.

It seemed to wake him up, making him realize what he'd just done. The man wasn't even there and he still made Ayase do dirty things! He glanced in embarrassed horror at the mess on the sheets and on his hands.

Kanou chuckled at Ayase's noise of mortification and indignation. The phone clicked shut without so much as a 'goodbye', but that was all right. Ayase would be furious with him when he arrived home, but that was okay too. He liked riling the blond up. Sighing in satisfaction, he stood to take a cold shower, deciding that maybe being away from Ayase could be very fun at times.

Ayase, meanwhile, was doing laundry, glaring at his cell phone, and silently vowing to _never _again call Kanou when he was on a business trip.

**The End**

_**A/N:** Gah, every time I write smut I always want to stretch, smoke a cigarette, and ask my computer 'was it good for you?' xD _

_I hope you liked it Onige-a! I know it's a bit OOC in some parts (that is my opinion at least), but I think for being a PWP it was pretty damn good. You deserved it baby!_

_I've been actually wanting to write a phone sex fic for like, ever, but never had the inspiration, nor the opportunity. But I mean come on, we all know Kanou jumps up at every chance to smex up Ayase. How could he pass up a good bout of phone smexing?_

_Oh, and while the song lyrics at the beginning where from Poison, the song that I played while writing this was 'Wow, I can get sexual too' by Say Anything. Love that song! Go forth and listen my children!_

_Well, there you go my lovelies! Read and Review! If you do I might write mooooooore smut!_


End file.
